


Turn Tables

by orphan_account



Series: Smuppet Show [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of years 'helping' Bro with his website, Dave has gotten used to the job. He's even the one calling the shots now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a part two to my previous Stridercest fic, [Plush Rump](http://archiveofourown.org/works/995094). Also semi-inspired by [this pic](http://animehead.tumblr.com/post/43544434485/so-how-about-sextoy-bro-screams-into-the-night).

> Your name is Dave Strider and you can't wait much longer for your big Bro to come in and shoot another scene for his website. He has come into your room almost every day for the past few years, long before you were old enough to even legally do such a thing, and recorded a live feed for his website. During the first week or so, the subscribers to his site nearly quadrupled. Now it seems like he gets that amount of followers per day. Well, not him- you. You're the reason why so many join, you're sure of it. So many people paying money just to see you, more than likely jerking off to you. What you and Bro do together, anyway.

> The thought made you shiver. God you just want to do it already. You love the feeling of Bro pushing you down into your mattress and shoving deep inside you, stretching you open... You're daydreaming and your already semi-hard dick is scraping against your zipper. Damn do you need this. You push off the bed and move out of your room, peeking around the corner at the end of the hall to watch Bro at his desk, working on something on his computer. You give a little whine, hoping to catch his attention. He doesn't move and you whine louder. Okay, now the fucker is just ignoring you. He always calls you needy for asking for anything before his usual scheduled visit, and maybe you are. But he made you this way, so he should own up.

> Still, you don't bother him. All he'll do is say that it's not time yet and leave you high and dry. You grumble to yourself before tucking back off to your room and deciding to improvise. You grab a box from by your door before collapsing onto your bed and tearing it open. You had ordered a few things the other day and you didn't really have a chance to try them out yet, so this is as good a time as any. You pull out the items from within, noting which was what as you did so. A new vibrator- this isn't the first time you've wanted a little extra action. Your old one was starting to get pretty worn out... That and you wanted something a little bigger, a little more filling. A change of pace. The next item out of the box was a thin strap of leather, short with a little fastener at the ends to form a ring. You've only seen these things in pornos wrapped around some guy's balls, or the base of his cock- or both. It always fascinated you, you couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to have such a strong hold in such an area during sex. The last item was a little baggie with some folded up white cloth underneath.

"Aw yes, fuckin' finally."

> You grin to yourself as you turn the baggie over in your hands, pulling it open and letting the clothing fall to your lap. They were a couple of white stockings, red ribbons lining the top of them and a little bow on the front of both of them. Stupidly cute and kawaii and all that other bullshit. You knew Bro was going to asolutely love them and you think you'll have some fun wearing them for yourself. You've taken to enjoying the sensation of thin, delicate fabric against your skin. Bro had asked you to wear panties once a while back and now you can't bring yourself to wear anything else.

> You set everything to the side so you can wiggle out of your pants, kicking them off to sit now in said underwear. White with red trim- there seemed to be a pattern to your wardrobe. But still, you absolutely love them. The feeling of the soft cloth against your most sensitive places, how it looked as it stretched to cover your rigid cock... It made you feel sexy as hell. As you sit down and carefully pull on one of the long stockings, you soon feel that they will have a similar effect on you. The ribbons hold the fabric tight around your thighs once you have them in place, keeping them safely on and covering just about all of your legs. All that was left was just a few inches between the stocking and your panties- you tremble when you touch lightly over that exposed area of skin, fingertips tracing around the edge of the new addition to your outfit.

> You let out a soft breath as your cock twitches noticeably against your panties, throbbing needfully. You run your hand now between your legs, stroking yourself through the fabric and turning your eyes up for a moment. Oh yeah, the camera. Positioned in a prime spot to get a good view of you touching yourself like the porn star you've become. The thought actually makes you smirk and you let your legs push open further, hand sliding over the side of your member and squeezing enough so the elastic lifts a little from your skin. You recall Bro telling you that the cameras are never turned off- you may as well put on a good show.

> After just a moment or two of stroking through your panties, you shove your hand under them and give yourself a squeeze. You grunt softly, squeezing and stroking a little before wrapping your finger and thumb around the base and squeezing. Yeah, you think you can handle that. The throb your body gave makes your legs twitch, but it wasn't unpleasant. You think a moment before letting your finger roam further back, squeezing so your balls are more or less squeezed up behind your dick. That made you give a whined 'oof', knees turning inward in reaction. Maybe you can handle that... it seemed more intense, but god do you want intense right now.

> You're soon wiggling your panties down to your ankles, letting them join your jeans on the floor before spreading wide yet again. Your penis stood nearly straight up, waiting for attention as you reach beside you for the cock ring. You carefully position it how you had your fingers before and snap it shut. Your whole body quivers as the strap neatly squeezes around you, making your dick throb near painfully. You have to sit a moment, biting your lip as you gently massage your aching shaft, trying to get used to the sensation. After a moment or two, you let out a deep breath and simply press both hands back against the bed, spreading yourself to let the camera get a real good look. Someone must've noticed the live cameras showing some action by now... and once one shows up, millions follow.

> After a moment or two of kneading carefully at your throbbing cock, you glance over to find the next toy to play with. You pluck up the vibrator, weighing the thickness in your hand as you lick your lips. Oh man have you been waiting for this thing. You scoot a little closer to your end table and pull out a bottle of lube from within. You've learned quickly to have a bottle of this shit on hand and nearby. You squeeze a good glob of the stuff onto the toy, wrapping your hand around it and stroking a little, as if jerking off your own cock. You have a little fun letting your hand slide over it, feeling the texture of the material it was made out of.

> You hear a little whirr and you smirk. Someone has taken interest and decided to zoom in. You may as well put on a hell of a show. Shifting the toy into your clean hand, you spread your legs wide and bring your feet up to rest on the side of the bed. You bring your hand down to press the rest of the lube on your fingertips across your asshole. You tease a finger into yourself, then another, scissoring them within you to stretch your ass out some before letting them slip out of you and replacing them with the tip of the toy. You begin to ease it inside of you, going at a slow and steady pace. Your dick twitches as the first inch pushes in with ease, throbbing hard against the leather strap. You wrap your slick hand around the member and gently squeeze, giving a lazy sort of fondle as you push the rest of the toy in.

> You bite your lip and give a grunt as the toy is finally pushed all the way in. It stretches you in all sorts of delicious directions, filling you to near bursting proportions and damn do you love it. You could probably just cum from this alone, but you don't want to just let the vibrating capabilities go to waste. After a couple of slow, deep thrusts you decide to turn it on. A push of a button and it buzzes to life, vibrations coursing through you and stirring your insides. The buzzing practically shoots up your spine and crashes into the back of your skull, making you moan and squirm, toes curling into the sheets underneath you. You tremble and make sure to turn your glasses towards the camera in front of you, gazing lustfully as you run your tongue over your teeth.

> There's another little whirr as you begin pumping the toy in and out of you. Another camera must be zooming in, focusing on some part of you that the viewers find sexy. Your mind is brought back to the thought of millions of people worldwide watching you fuck yourself silly, maybe even masturbating themselves. Millions of sets of eyes staring over every part of you, longing to be there with you and perhaps even replace the toy that was pressed so deep inside of you. The more you think about it, the more turned on you get.

> The vibrations strike you just right and your hips give a short jolt. Your cock gives an aching throb, a thin string of clear precum leaking from the tip, and you groan. Now that's new. Or at least it doesn't happen very often. You only recall Bro being able to stroke your inner walls just right only every once in a while, pushing against a soft spot that made you squirm. Thinking about where that spot should be, you angle your hips and thrust in at various places, trying to find it again. Even if you don't hit it spot on, the vibrations do their job and reach that spot once again. You're soon panting hard as you thrust the vibrator in and out of your ass, vibrations assaulting your prostate and making your whole body shudder and twitch. A constant stream of precum drips from your cock now, developing a little pool on your pale stomach. Every so often a thicker strand of creamy white joins the mix, dick throbbing as you moan and lean your head back onto the bed.

> Your free hand pushes your shirt up past your chest as you continue to thrust needfully into yourself, milking out all that you can. The cool air makes you shudder, whining softly while you drift your hand over a nipple and squeeze. Your feet push into the bed and you lift your hips some, half humping down onto your own hand. Your knees push as far apart as they can, completely on display for your virtual audience, and you give a good, long groan. Your balls clench and strain painfully against the cock ring, making you writhe as your orgasm slams into you like a ton of bricks. You give a choked moan, back arching while white spurts up over your exposed chest. You have to grip onto the sheets under you as you hump up against the air, hips jerking and rocking as the toy continues buzzing relentlessly.

> You collapse back onto the bed after a few moments, gasping and panting as you grope weakly to find the button that turns the toy off. You unsnap the leather strap and moan in relief as you're finally out of its bind, giving yourself a little squeeze to push out the last few drops of cum left inside of you. Then you pull the toy out carefully, letting it fall beside the strap on the bed and sighing in relief. You push both hands down to spread your butt cheeks, giving your audience a good look at your abused hole. You vaguely remember who exactly it was that controlled the zooming after all and you smirk widely.

"Come on, Bro. You know you can do better than this..."

> You purr to the nearest camera, grinning and running your tongue over your teeth in the most seductive way you possibly can. He'll probably still not come in until his usual time, but it's worth a shot to try to rile him up a little more. You get up and take your new toy to the bathroom to wash both it and yourself off. May as well rest up until it's your big video hour.

* * *

 > You had settled down well enough as the hours pass, thankfully your little play time had sated you well enough. You were even hardly aware of the time of day when there was suddenly a few whirring noises as several cameras set up angles and zoom in. You glance up from your laptop, looking to the few cameras you could see before smirking as you shut down and set the laptop to the side. You tug up one of your stockings as you wait, since you were already simply lounging around in them, and you grin when the door finally opens.

"Enjoy my show, Bro? How many viewers did I get?"

> You grin over to him as you lean back on the bed, letting your knees fall apart lazily so he had a good view of your panties and the tops of the stockings that matched. You see his teeth clench and he sucks in a quiet breath. He always tried to be so cool and calm, but you can tell his little tics better than anyone.

"A few million. Ya woulda had more if it were scheduled. There's more than that just waiting online now for this."

> He says easily enough. He was all about getting a bunch of people on at once with scheduling and shit... But you made people come on more frequently to check in just in case you did do something unplanned. You figure he'd thank you for it eventually, but you're not holding your breath. You simply sit up and hum lightly as you straighten out one of your stockings as it began to slide down.

"I got something I wanna try out. You game or are you gonna chicken out?"

"I ain't no chicken... Kawaii, by the way."

> His pointed shades practically give an anime gleam at the challenge, you swear. You can make him do anything if you call him out on it. You just smirk as his head just ever so slightly tilts down, watching you toy over the tops of your stockings, before you lean over to the nightstand and pluck up the leather strap. An eyebrow raises on his face as you show it to him, but he seems unimpressed. He just takes a few steps forward as you beckon to him, stopping a few feet away.

"Come on, Bro. It's hot. And it feels real fuckin sweet."

> You say lightly, squirming your way to the edge of the bed to draw closer. He simply grumbles lowly.

"I thought you got that shit for yourself. Looks a lil too small for me, bro."

> He says, unmoving as you shift yourself off the bed and to the floor, kneeling in front of him and reaching up to his zipper with quick fingers. You tug his jeans down near his knees, boxers soon following, and you wrap a hand around his slowly hardening member. With a little squeeze, you have to give a hum. Maybe he was right, it might be a little small for him... But it doesn't mean you're not going to push him further. You begin stroking carefully, leaning to run your tongue lightly over the tip and glancing up to him from under your glasses.

"Thought you weren't gonna be a chicken? Don't wimp out on me Bro."

> You continue pushing and he just gives another grumble. He doesn't respond though and that's usually a sign he's caved. That and perhaps he's letting his mind wander. His hand comes up to lightly touch over your hair as his dick grows harder in your hands. A slight shove and you can tell he's wanting more. You're more than willing to comply, dragging your tongue on the underside of his thickness before sucking the head into your mouth. You roll your tongue over the bit in your mouth, sucking softly and enjoying the small shiver that Bro gives. You slowly begin to bob your head back and forth, easing just a little more into your mouth with each motion. A little past halfway and Bro is already giving low huffs, hips tilting forward and his hand pressing against your head just a bit harder.

> You move your hand to wrap around the base of his cock, thumb brushing back against his scrotum as you suck in a few deep breaths and press forward. You slide him all the way to the back of your throat, fighting the gag that wanted to come up by swallowing around him and letting him slide further. You hear him give a soft curse as your lips push up against the fingers squeezing around the base, your nose pressed firmly against his skin. You continue to suck and stroke your tongue over him the best you can, enjoying every noise he gave as you do so. You eventually give a hum and his coolness finally gives way to a soft groan, the hand in your hair clenching. Now he's GOT to do what you're asking...

> With a nice slow suck, you pull him out from between your lips, the head popping out with a slick slurping sound. You stroke him some more as your other hand goes for the leather strap, soon wrapping it around him as you had done to yourself just a moment ago. He curses again, this time a little angrier as you squeeze him to get the ring on. You admire how some veins push a little against the soft skin of his cock, balls throbbing in their new restraint. You give them a gentle kiss, rewarded with a groan, and you smirk up at him.

"See? I knew you could handle it. Heh, maybe it'll make you last a little longer, huh?"

> You taunt, sliding your hands up his thighs as you stand up and smirk at him. He scowls at you and he simply grabs your shoulder to turn you around, nudging you towards the bed. You get the idea, climbing onto the covers while he pulls his pants all the way off. He watches over you a moment as you grind down against the mattress. You had already grown hard just from blowing him and now the soft silky fabric of your panties was making you even more heated. You snake a hand down to squeeze at yourself, pressing your knees apart underneath you and grunting. You cast a glance over your shoulder, catching a glimpse of your big Bro squeezing his aching cock before he was suddenly over you.

> He smacks your ass, gaining a yelp from you before you groan as he kneads your bottom. He squeezes your cheeks roughly, rubbing and spreading before giving another smack. Your skin is nice and pink when he finally pulls your underwear down, but he doesn't push them all the way. The elastic simply snaps against your tender skin just at the tops of your thighs, thin fabric still caressing your rigid cock. You even yelp louder when the elastic slaps right on your balls.

"Hey! Fucker, don't go doing shit like tha-Aaahh...."

> You began to bitch at him, but his form seems to flicker for a moment, your bottle of lube suddenly laying on the sheets beside you, and he pushes a hand between your shoulders as he shoves into you. You shudder as he buries himself completely into your ass, you can practically feel the leather cock ring rubbing teasingly against your hole. He grinds into you, drawing a nice lusty groan from you, and pushes his hands into the bed on either side of your shoulders.

> You can practically feel your ass lift and your back bend as he thrusts hard into you, his grunting nearly mute compared to the moans you gave. You make sure to make them loud and clear and as slutty as you can possibly make them. You even push your knees further apart into the bed, pressing against Bro's legs and tilting your hips up as he continues to pummel you. You want the cameras to have a good view, you want to know that these perverts had something really worth watching. You can imagine it now- millions of sets of eyes watching you as you're fucked by your big Bro, able to watch his big bound cock sliding in and out of your ass with ease. Scanning every inch of flesh and stroking themselves as they watch...

> Your hips jolt up and you wail as your face falls down to the sheets, entire body trembling. Your hips don't remain high long- Bro shifts and lowers his chest against your back, pushing down bodily on top of you. You're pinned under him to the mattress, unable to do much more than gasp and groan as he thrusts hard into you. You manage to give little miniscule humps, sort of just grinding back and forth, torn between pushing back against him and grinding down against your now sticky, moist panties. As the leather strap continues to brush against you, threatening to push in along with Bro's cock, you decide firmly that it was indeed a good idea to get that...

"Oooh... Come on Bro. That all you got?"

> You manage to gasp as you bring one hand up to grasp at the sheets beside your head, the other snaking down under you to stroke yourself through your underwear. Bro grunts above you and pushes his hand down on top of yours, essentially pinning you as he presses his other hand against your lower back. A dark growl and he slams in, hips slapping loudly against yours and feeling as though he'll bruise your bottom from the force. Each thrust followed the same pattern- driving in deep and hard, pausing every so often to grind and stir within you. It's so hard and deep and borderline painful... and you absolutely fucking love it. Your mouth is hanging open, panting hard with a little bit of drool leaving a wet spot on the sheets under your face. You're shuddering and unable to do much more now than groan and hold on tight wherever your hands were.

> You finally hear him give a groaning curse, pace quickening for a moment before he grinds deep into you and shudders. He pushes down on your whole body, hand moving up to your shoulder to keep you in place as he gives a couple of short humps, cock throbbing hard in your ass. He gives a growling moan, you're almost concerned that the cock ring was doing more damage than fun, but then you feel his hot release flood into you. The sudden sensation makes you squirm and cry out under him, gasping and humping back against him. You clench tight as you join him in orgasm, filling your panties with an almost embarrassing amount of cum as your ass practically squeezes Bro dry.

> After a moment of panting and twitching, he finally pushes himself off of you, hands going to your thighs. He gently strokes over the little strip of exposed leg as he pulls out of you, giving a pleased groan at the sight of the mess you made. You can't help but comply when he grabs your hips to lift them back up, propping you up on your knees before grabbing one of your hands to press to your own bottom. You take the hint and move both hands down, spreading open for him and shivering as you feel his cum sliding out of you. You knew he had a camera in those pointed glasses of his but... just knowing he was looking close was enough to make you shiver. You whine when he now grasps the elastic of your underwear and peels them downwards, watching as the mess within seemed to string down after it, clinging to your skin and panties both.

"Shit little bro. Glad to know you're still enjoying yourself even after all this time."

> He chuckles, always the one to tease you even in a position like this. You just give him a mock kissy face and he gives your bottom one last smack, grinning as you gasp and squirm. He stands up off the bed and carefully undos the strap around his cock, sighing deeply when its tight hold is finally released. He tosses it onto the bed and strolls over to collect his clothes.

"You ought to wear it next time. Heh. Maybe we can put your new toy to good use too."

> He comments when he pulls his pants up and heads to the door. You give a little smile and simply give a soft hum as a reply. Glad to know he really was watching... At least you can get his interest somehow.


End file.
